Angst, Romance, and War
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Collection of Rigby x Eileen drabbles.


**This is my first time in this fandom. Anyway, I'm using a word generator to give me a word, then I'll write something for Rigby and Eileen about it. Note: All the words I use are generated by the thing, and such explains the oddness of them.**

_ Swimming_

"Are you sure about this?" Rigby asked Eileen. It was their first time on an alone date, and frankly, Rigby was scared of deep water. Eileen smiled encouragingly. "

"I had a feeling you might be scared, so I brought you some goggles. They'll keep the water out of your eyes, plus you can look around underwater."

Rigby nodded thankfully. He slid on his goggles, and was about to jump in the pool,which was part of Eileen's house. ( For the purpose of this, Eileen has a built in backyard pool) But for a second he looked at Eileen. He'd looked at her all day but hadn't really noticed much, but now he could see. The shy little mole was wearing a one piece red swimsuit, and it didn't look that bad. Heck, it looked great.

"So are you going to get in the water?" Eileen asked. Rigby blushed a little as he realized he'd been staring at her.

"Of course!"

So, the rest of the day was filled with swimming, splashing, hamburgers, action movies, and video games. Lots and lots of videogames.

_Cozy_

Rigby smiled to himself as he lay on the couch watching some TV with his girlfriend. His tail was wrapped around part of her side, and a blanket covered them.

_Ha!_ Rigby bragged to himself. _And Mordecai said I'd never get a girl!_

And boy, was this so cozy.

_Fuse_

Rigby was like an irritated time bomb, with a fuse that could be lit any minute. Eileen was like a cool, calm, swan. Beautiful, smart, and gracious.

Rigby was like a wild dog, always ready to snap at someone. Eileen was like a person of true compassion, who would listen to someone's troubles and try to help them.

Rigby was like an immature idiot, ignoring the future love of his life for so long. Eileen was like patience herself, to wait until Rigby realized.

_Height _**(Honestly, I'm starting to question the sanity of the generator. But I'm doing whatever word it gives me, so..)**

"I am so taller than you!" Rigby argued to his girlfriend.

"Rigby, I know you're tired of being the short one, but No, I am taller than you." Eileen said matter of factly.

"But, I, uh!..." he trailed off.

_Survival_

Their cruise ship had crashed, and Mordecai and Margaret were probably somewhere else on the island, If they had survived. It was a good thing Rigby had Eileen with him, or he'd go insane from the prospect of being stuck here.

But as long as they had each other, they could survive, and find Mordecai, Margaret, and the rest of the survivors. Yeah, they'd make it through this. They always did.

"Wait a freakin' minute…" Rigby started to himself, sitting on a rock, while Eileen talked with a man from the wreckage.

"I've fought monsters, been to other dimensions, almost got killed hundreds of times, managed to die and come back to life twice, but this island thinks it can end me?" Rigby shouted. "After all I've been through, you think I'm gonna let this stop me!" He yelled into the wind.

"No! It's not!" And he had confidence until the wind got a stronger current and knocked him off his feet face first into the sand.

_Departure_

"What the?" Rigby stared at the paper on kitchen counter. "I've been drafted into a war?" Eileen nodded sadly.

"Most all of the men around the country have, except the elderly and the young. Benson and Mordecai, and even Mitch will be there with you, so don't worry. Maybe even Skips." Eileen tried to make the situation happier, even though she was miserable at it's peak.

"They can't make me!" He yelled desperately.

"They're the government, Rigby. They can do whatever they want, and nobody can do a thing about it."

"But… I could die out there! They could die out there! What if I die without you?" he moaned.

"You might not have too." It was a grim statement, but it was true.

"What?"

"They're also drafting combat medics. I've used a knife in the forest against wild angry animals, and I'm pretty good with first-aid. This whole thing sickens me though."

Little did they know, though, that this war would end with the creation of a whole new continent, and the Human race being reduced to a sole survivor.

That's right. The Great Mushroom War (Shoutout to all Adventure Time fans)

**Well, how did I do? **


End file.
